


An Instant

by plumandfinch



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch/pseuds/plumandfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t think about it until months later, when she’s out in the field, fully dressed and shivering in her cot in the nurses’ tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Instant

She doesn’t think about it until months later, when she’s out in the field, fully dressed and shivering in her cot in the nurses’ tent. 

It had been sleeting for three days leaving everyone clenched and short-tempered. Phillips had been in a particularly foul mood between their mission and the weather; he’d barked at her again just before dismissing her to her sodden tent for the night. The spat of the sleet on the canvas near her head makes it nearly impossible to sleep but she doesn’t like to move when she’s this cold so she drags the wool up to her ears and tries to conjure heat.

It comes upon her suddenly, the remembrance of an instant. She had been furious at him in the moment; her shots had been lined up, target in sight, and she didn’t even feel him coming until they were in a tangled mess in the road and the target went free as she kicked her way back to standing. Now she is bone weary, more tired than she can ever remember and she thinks in the solitude of the nurses’ tent, how nice it would have been to have stayed there, jumbled in the dust.

It is torturous to remember, the warmth of his chest, how solid his arms had so recently become. If she replays it, and she does over and over in the cold and the damp, she thinks she remembers the care and the gentleness of him wrapping himself around her. Her deceitful mind wonders how it would go if he was there now, all endless eyes and sturdy arms, quietly laying with her in the narrow cot.

She doesn’t remember falling asleep but when she wakes, the storm has finally stopped and she feels better than she has in months as she crawls off of the cot and shrugs the ghost of him away. 


End file.
